


No todas la piezas encajaran como tu quieras

by epifaniax



Series: Si el destino nos quiere juntos, nos encontraremos de nuevo. [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beta Marie, Erwin es un idiota, Erwin se fuga, F/M, M/M, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epifaniax/pseuds/epifaniax
Summary: “¿Acepta o no? señor Smith” pregunta el cura con las cejas fruncidas.Marie lo mira confundida con una sonrisa congelada.Su madre lo mira confundida con un ceño preocupado.Y él también esta confundido con el corazón acelerado.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith, Marie & Erwin Smith
Series: Si el destino nos quiere juntos, nos encontraremos de nuevo. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616551
Kudos: 25





	No todas la piezas encajaran como tu quieras

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos!! bueno como había comentado en alguna parte (que ahora no me acuerdo) estaba planeando escribir una escena con la parte del intento de matrimonio de Erwin (el fallido XD) y pues aquí esta.  
> Espero que lo disfruten.

La vida de Erwin había sido perfecta, un viaje constante, tranquilo, calmante como un buen vals y él lo amaba…o eso creía, ¿pues cuando solo conoce la primavera como sabe si no ama el invierno?

Marie era eso…la primavera, era cálida, siempre cálida, agradable, siempre agradable. Ella era como ese cuadro que viste en un taller, hecho a medida, con marco de oro que lo tiene todo y lo miras todo el día, pero con el que no conectas realmente, simplemente fingías que lo hacía. Ahí, de pie junto a él, día, tarde, noche y Erwin podía hablar y hablar palabras que Marie absorbería y rogaría por escucharlo. Podía contar las historias más hermosas, de dragones y caballeros luchando por una princesa de cabellos dorados que se sienta con una sonrisa pintada esperando, siempre esperando.

_No me adornes las palabras Erwin Smith, dilo fuerte y claro._

Había estado en una relación con ella por seis años; el último de la secundaria y los cinco de la universidad, aunque técnicamente el último no contaba.

Sus padres la amaban de una manera en que amarían a otra hija más pero no como amarían a la pareja de su único hijo. Su padre lo miraría atentamente cuando preguntara por ella buscando algo para después mirar, casi desilusionado, a Erwin al final de la charla. Su madre les sonreiría al verlos interactuar, pero sabía que no lo hacía completamente en serio.

Algo faltaba.

Sabía que lo hacía cada vez que miraba a sus propios padres girar encantados, embelesados cuando bailaban en la sala de estar de su hogar. Su padre un alfa, su madre también, enredados en los brazos del otro, sonriendo con amor en sus ojos contado una historia, una que solo en su lenguaje entendían y que Erwin en sus veintitrés años aun no conocía.

Es por eso por lo que planeaba casarse, porque ¿qué diferencia había demás entre Marie y él con sus padres?.

Marie no era una alfa ni una omega, porque nunca le había llamado la atención los omegas que a sus ojos parecían pequeñas y débiles margaritas fácil de pisar.

A sus ojos Marie era fuerte.

A sus ojos Marie era la indicada.

Hasta que Levi llego, como una tormenta salvaje a su ventana y le rompió la nariz.

Así, sin más, él no necesitaba mayor presentación cuando la gente podía hacerla perfectamente por sí misma.

Y todo se transformó, porque, aunque Levi no fue la luz que ilumino su visión, él era la revolución, una por la que no pudo evitar dejarse consumir. Era todo lo que no sabía ni creía que sería un omega. Nadie lo detenía, no importaba si el maestro no lo quería en clase él se colaba, si a los compañeros no le agradaba pues que se jodan, el que lo enfrentaba al día siguiente corría de él como si se tratara del diablo.

Levi en un principio lo intimidaba y a la vez lo admiraba sin embargo después de tiempo se dio cuenta de cuan profundo era. Bondadoso, trabajaba de medio tiempo como mesero y lo decía con orgullo en su voz, lo sabía, sabía que venía de abajo y nunca lo avergonzó, sabía que era un omega y nadie lo intimido por eso Erwin lo amó, cayendo de rodillas ante él, cediendo frente a su picardía, su vocabulario colorido, sus ojos feroces y sobre todo su apasionado corazón ese que lo movía a enfrentar cada obstáculo y a ser cada día mejor.

Porque en medio del desierto también las flores son capaces de crecer.

Si Marie era una pintura perfecta, de marco de oro y materiales en óleo, Levi era una pintura de calle, hecha con dedos y manos porque los materiales son muy caros, salvaje y abstracta porque está hecha de pasión y sentimiento que se desborda en marcos invisibles que nunca ha permitido existir.

Y él se había empecinado en quedarse con el óleo cuando la tempera también podía ser hermosa.

Porque Marie, era una obra hecha en tonos pasteles que Erwin creía que lo podían llenar.

O eso pensó.

“¿Estás seguro de esto?” preguntó su madre el día anterior.

El la miro, sus ojos azules se encontraron con sus mieles y su corazón lloro pidiendo los grises, esos que se calentaban con tan solo mirarlo. “sí, estoy seguro”

“¿Estás seguro de esto?” preguntó nuevamente su padre, antes que Marie entrara por el altar con sus ojos azules, esos que Erwin ve todas las mañanas frente al espejo, cavando profundamente en su alma, buscando aquello que se ha empecinado por encontrar y que Erwin aún no sabe que es.

Y esta vez, le cuesta más.

Pareciera que su lengua se congela por unos minutos como si las pregunta lo descolocara, sabe que debe parecer sorprendido quizás atontado, pero no lo puede evitar mirar hacia el altar y pensar en el aroma a té negro.

“Sí, estoy seguro” responde casi susurrado.

Marie entra por el altar y el corazón de Erwin se congela.

Todo se siente tan vacío, hasta esa sonrisa coqueta y llorosa que le da Marie a tan solo unos metros de él.

Este debería de ser su momento, ese en que levanta la mirada y sus ojos se encuentran haciendo su corazón latir emocionado, sintiéndose como el hombre y el alfa más afortunado, pero, simplemente se queda embobado, casi asustado mientras todo transcurre como si de una dimensión paralela se tratase. Se pierde la charla del cura, las miradas sentimentales de Marie incluso el llamado de su padre que termina agarrándolo del hombro haciéndolo aterrizar.

“¿Acepta o no? señor Smith” pregunta el cura con las cejas fruncidas.

Marie lo mira confundida con una sonrisa congelada.

Su madre lo mira confundida con un ceño preocupado.

Y el también esta confundido con el corazón acelerado.

Planta un mirada nervioso, ansioso, asustado y un montón de sentimientos que nunca creyó experimentar durante su matrimonio, en Marie buscando algo.

Ella solo lo mira aun confundida.

Y Silencio se extiende como la tristeza en su alma.

Y lo entiende.

Al fin lo entiende.

Nunca quiso a Marie, solo quería lo que ella representaba para él, un futuro establecido, una prometida perfecta para todos excepto para él.

_Me importa una mierda si ellos lo creen, lo verdaderamente importante es si TU lo crees._

NO.

Grita en su interior el alfa desgarrado por el dolor.

Que había hecho el.

Que estaba haciendo el.

Abrumado por la culpa y el dolor hace lo más lógico que su mente concluyo.

Huyó.

Corrió desesperado por el pasillo, ese por el que Marie camino elegante y orgullosa en tonos pasteles que nunca Erwin había logrado amar. Así que corrió, huyo de Marie, de su familia, su realidad, mas allá de la iglesia, la calle y la zona hasta que los pies se le entumecieron y el traje lo ahogo.

“Es un bonito atardecer” comentó su padre cuando lo fue a buscar a un parque, sentándose junto a él en una banca frente a un lago, mirando el cielo sonrojarse avergonzado.

Cansado de todo, con los hombros caídos y la chaqueta del traje tirada por algún lado que no le interesaba suspiro un “sí…” agotado

Su padre le lanza una mirada cariñosa, casi con lastima, para pasar su brazo por sus hombros en un abrazo lateral dejando a Erwin apoyarse en él.

“Algún día…entenderás que no todas las personas están hechas para ti, aunque lo desees con toda tu alma, porque simplemente hay otra hecha a tu medida, especial y única, y cuando la conozcas todo calzara, confía en mí, yo lo sé” comenta tranquilo encontrando su mirada.

Y solo se deja llevar por primera vez en su vida aceptando que no todo se puede planear, solo se tiene que vivir, sentir y disfrutar.

_Si tan solo **él** estuviera aquí._

**Author's Note:**

> Besos <3


End file.
